New Nightmares
by anarchyfairy669
Summary: This is a story about Jack and Sally's son, Zander and a young witch named Marcelline. He travels between Halloween Town and the Human Dimension, A.K.A our world, all with the help of Oogia, the Oogie Boogies daughter.
1. Zander Skellington

I woke up to the loud, cheerful cries of the town folk. There was a cold chill in the air, that made my bones tingle in oh the most pleasant of ways. I sat up and cracked my spinal cord in an appeasing manor, which made me smile madly as I popped my jaw in and out of socket. I ran my long, boney fingers threw my matted, messy dark red hair as I heard the Mayor begin his speech over the intercom.

"Everybody settle down," the Mayor whined over the intercom.

I let out am amused chuckle as I got up out of my small, coffin like bed. I took a few steps, practically a gallop to others is but a small step to me, and I was across my dusty, cobweb infestedroom, creaky, old wooden room to my long, dark oak, wall length desk, which was riddled with notes, papers bunched up in balls, and multiple empty beakers and containers. I checked four matching, eight sized containerd that were black with skull and cross bones painted on it. I gave a happy sigh. My potions have not been tampered with, what wonderful news! I gave a happy hop as I heard my mother and father talking excitedly downstairs, most likely about our annual Halloween Town Parade that's coming up next month. I get to play a part in the parade next month, which I'm extraordinarily excited for. I get to do the pumpkin magic that my father, the Pumpkin King performs year round. I unfortunately only have a real chance to use it but once a year. And this year is going to be my first time _actually_ performing the spells and incarnations that my father knows by heart.

A tingle of excitement ran through out my skeleton, and I let out a happy squeal. My thirst for more knowledge shall be quenched soon enough. But for now, it's time to put my focus into the task at hand, Dr. Finkelstein. A sinister chuckle slipped out of my mouth without!e even realizing it as my mind churned up new ideas. But first and foremost, how in the hell can I slip poison past my parents! I scanned my room and seen a wicker basket, cliché yes but whatever works. I ran up to it and snatched it up. I carefully put the poison in the basket, then piled some random things ontop of it. I got myself dressed rather quickly, my excitement fueling my bones to move as fast as possible. As I tried to pull my black rippe skinny jeans that had white patches scattered across the material on, I tried to move a step but ending up stumbl Arounding over, falling into my desk chair, which was bothersome to say the least. When I tried to grab the ledge of my desk to pull myself up, I found that my damn hand had fallen off. I let out an unhappy huff as I searched around the floor for it before I spotted it just creeping around under my bed. I whistled sharply, my hand jolted up and scattered itself over to me so I could re-attach it to my joints. Once that was straightened out, I finished pulling my pants up, then I stood up and grabbed my skin hoodie. Now when I say "skin hoodie" it isn't actually made out of people's skin or anything, it's just what I happen to say is my skin, seeing as though I have no skin of my own, just like my father.

My mother made me this hoodie. It has white patches scattered across it, much like my jeans, and on the front of it, it has an upside cross and says _The Antichrist Superstar_ and on the back it has a picture of Marilyn Manson on it. I'm not 100% sure of who he is, but my mother and father told me that he was an amazing performer from the human dimension that they seen on their honeymoon. My hoodie also has two hoods, but the first one plays as more of a mask for me. I pull it over my face and I appear to have a flesh like covered face with glass brown eyes that go over my eye sockets, but I can still see through them. The lips just have a very wide smile, that would reach from ear to ear, if I had any, and it zips and unzips, which is how I wear it. It also has a small patch of hair that is made from hay, just to add to my already luscious red locks. Then I have my second hood, which serves the purpose of just being a simple hood. I pulled it on and pulled my mask on. Finally, I was ready for the day! I grabbed the basket and ventured down the spiral stairs that lead up the princess tower that my room was located in. My room was an add on the town's people built for my parents as a congratulations for reproducing.

About halfway down the staircase, I could hear my mother laughing, probably her and father reminiscing about the past. I let a small grin form on my boney face under my mask as I accidentally missed a step, causing me to twist my ankle bone, so when I stepped down onto the following step, I tumbled the rest of the ways down the steps.

"Ugh, I'm such a clutz!" I cried out to myself at the bottom of the staircase.

My first instinct was to make sure my potions were unharmed in the midst of my clumsiness. I peaked in to find that they were unharmed. I let out a sigh of relief as I realized my damn left hand fell off again, as did my right foot. I whistled loudly to try and retrieve them, but only my hand returned to me. Once I reattached it, I whistled again, and noticed something wiggling around underneath me. I lifted my rear up and sure enough there was my damn foot, right under where my ass should be. I gave an internal sigh as I reattached my foot to my leg, then I stood up and exited the stairway.

My parents both looked up from the old, rotted dining table that was nearly completely covered in books and scattered papers.

"Did you trip coming down the stairs again Zander?" My mother asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Maybe," I replied quietly.

They both chuckled a bit at me, causing a bit of embarrassment to stir up in me.

"Oh how lucky I am not be a klutz like you and your mom," my father chuckled.

"Oh you Hush Jack," mother said.

"Well... I have to get going guys, i'll be home in time for dinner alright," I said as I tried to sneakily make my way to the front door.

"Where are you off to son?" Mother inquired.

"Just gonna spend some time with the gang today," I answered honestly.

They both have me slightly disappointed looks, but they just nodded their heads and said their farewells to me. They still don't quite care for Lock, Shock and Barrel because of all the chaos from long before I was born, but they don't tell me not to hang out with them. I mean, they are pretty much my only friends, that my parents know about anyways... Once I was out of my house and out of the yard, a mischievous grin spread across my face.

I made my way to the outskirts of town near the forest line, our usual meeting place. As I got closer, the view of the trio came into play. Lock and Shock were off making out against a tree, Lock was slipping his hand up Shocks dress and she had her legs wrapped around his waist. Barrel on the other hand appeared to be asleep on a branch above them. I chuckled slightly at the oh so familiar scene. They haven't changed much from when I first met them. They're all still wearing those silly costumes, but they're all older, taller, and just slightly more mature. Their masks are too small to fit them properly now though, so they wear them kind of like barrettes. Locks hair has grown out a bit though, Shocks hair is a bit thicker and longer, and Barrel was still large but his baby fat was replaced with muscle.

"Hey losers," I yelled out, announcing the marvelous news of my arrival.

Lock and Shock broke their kiss and Barrel just shot up, hitting his head on a branch above him, causing him to tumble off the branch. He landed right ontop of Lock and Shock, causing what is probably the most awkward dog pile I've seen in the past few weeks, since the last time something like this happened. I belted out in laughter as they bickered and tried to climb off and away from each other.

"Zander, why do you keep yelling everytime you show up?! You know how dumb Barrel is!" Shock spat out venomously as she glared at me from the ground.

"Well quite frankly, it's because it's just too funny to not do it," I chuckled as I walked up to her, offering a hand to help her up.

She accepted my hand and I pulled her up, but as I did so my hand came off again so I had to catch her with my other arm. She then gave me my hand back as the guys got themselves up. Once things were settled down, we all sat together in a circle under the tree so we could have a discussion.

"So you have the poison huh?" Lock inquisited.

"Yes I do, right here in my basket," I said proudly.

Shock squealed excitedly as she tried to peak into the basket, but I yanked it away from her.

"Uh ah ah, no peaking Shock." I teased.

She pouted at me, which caused Lock to give her a peck on the cheek, which caused Barrel to make gagging noises at them.

"Man Zander, you are one lucky fuck to not be around these two horny devil's all the time like I am," Barrel complained to me.

His statement caused both Lock and Shock to blush lightly and Shock stuck her tongue out at him. Oh how delightful these three are.

"Hey, we aren't that bad," Lock defended.

Barrel scoffed at him, but made no other type of response. I took my chance on this rare moment of silence to begin the days discussion.

"So everyone, I thought of how we can do the doctor in," I stated giddily.

"I'm gonna guess poison has something to do with it?" Shock asked in an annoying know it all tone of voice.

"Why as a matter of fact, it does! We are going to break into his home you see," I began.

Oh the thought of causing the end of another's life was so exciting, it was damn near sexual with how much I enjoy it.

"We are going to out poisom in all of the food items in his home, and he's bound to ingest enough to kill him!" I squealed out happily.

"So when are we going to do it?" Lock questioned.

"Well, we could do it today maybe..." Barrel added casually.


	2. Redrum

I was so excited for what we were about to do, my bones were practically vibrating with excitement! I couldn't help but continuously pop my jaw in and out of place as were all were crouching down behind some shrubbery.

"Zander, stop that, it makes a very annoying noise," Shock hissed out.

"If I had eyes, I would be rolling them at you Shock," I growled out at her.

She shrunk back and into Locks lap practically, giving me the stank eye. Oh how she infuriates me so, but honestly, that's one of the things I love about her, she's sassy. She's kind of like that crazily annoying, hateful older sister that loves to traumatize you on occasion.

"That's enough out of you two, now, how are we going to get in there guys?" Lock said with an agitated tone in his voice.

"Well, there's only one place I know that we could sneak it." I said mischievously.

"And where's that?" Barrel questioned.

"Where my mother use to sneak out," I answered as I pointed a boney finger up to the window near the top of the house.

"Uh, how are we supposed to get up there?" Barrel asked giving me an odd look.

"Very simple my dead sir," I smiled to myself. "I have a rope."

"How do you plan on getting it up there to secure it enough for all of us to get up it?" Lock asked.

I gave a sinister chuckle as I yanked off my right hand with my left one. I signified for them to follow me with my separated hand and they did so. We all got up under the window and I handed my hand the rope than I handed it over to Barrel.

"Zander, now isn't the time for a hand shake," Barrel snickered.

"Oh shut it, you're supposed to chuck my hand up to the window sill." I snapped back playfully.

Barrel rolled his eyes at me as he drew his arm back and chucked my hand up and he hit the mark. It got the window open, then was out of sight for a few minutes before it dived out of the window. It landed ontop of my head and I reattached it. I grabbed the rope and gave it a nice yank, when it didn't come tumbling down, I began to ascend. Once I was up to the open window, I scanned the room slyly, seeing no one was in there, I quietly climbed into the window on onto the ground. Once in I stuck my arm out of the window and gave them a thumbs up signifying it was safe to ascend.

Quickly they all made their ways up the rope, we all crouched together and I handed everyone their poison. Then we heard him, Doctor Finkelstein was screaming at the very top of his lungs, and it sounded like he was down stairs, possibly even in the basement.

"SANDY!" I heard his high pitched, annoying voice screech out again.

"Who's Sandy?" Shock whispered.

"That one girl he made to replace my mother," I replied venomously.

We heard some scurrying around in the room next to us as what could only be assumed is Sandy trying to make her way to the doctor.

"Lock, go pull the rope up from the window," I ordered.

He gave me an angered look but he obliged.

"Go get me more vials! I'm all out!" The doctors screech ran throughout the walls of the house.

"Yes doctor," Sally replied very shakily, almost as if she were, afraid.

I popped my jaw in and out of place as we listened to some ruckus, then Sally depart, off to get more vials for the old bastard. He just continued to hollow, even though she had left. Seems the man is started to get a bit senile, it really is for the best that we end his miserable existence immediately. After we listened to his continuously rant for nearly five minutes, we made our move down the stairs. We snuck down the stairs effortlessly, making little to no noise as to alert the old dying bat of our presence. I lead them threw to the kitchen, and we began to drip the poison into anything and everything that we could.

"Do you think Sandy will accidentally ingest some poison?" Barrel questioned as he slipped some into a batch of stew that was in their fridge.

"Oh well if she does," I answered non-chalantly.

It took us a total of about four minutes, thanks to my urgency, for us to poison nearly everything in this kitchen.

"Hey, idiots," Shock hissed. "Sounds like the old man is coming up here!"

We all froze momentarily, but Shock acted quickly, leading us to the staircase just as the doctor entered the kitchen. We climbed the staircase as quickly as possible, and entered my mother's old room and quietly closed the door. We all scurried down the rope, Shock, Lock, Barrel and then me, but I had to leave a hand behind so it could untie the rope and drop it down to us.

Once we cleared our evidence, we ran away from the property, with devilish smiles plastered on each of our faces.

"Now we need to report this beautifully heinous act to Oogia," I stated gleefully.

We all traveled deep into the forest, to where the Boogie Carnival is located, a place only few know of, and live to speak of it. Rusted iron fencing surrounded her little slice of the world. The gate where hanging half way on their hindges and always open. Inside where an assortment of carnival rides an booths. All where twisted, ran down or smothered in the blood of those foolish enough to play with Oogia and lose. All dirt pathways lead to Oogia's center piece. It was a carousel, it's horses where all affectionately named by Oogia. They themselves where starved, mutilated miserable creatures resulting from the occasional temper tantrums of Oogia.

In the middle of her carousel was a creature sewn together by Oogia herself with burlap, a favored fabric of hers. His soul purpose is to turn the pedals of her ride when she fancies. If he isn't doing that then he is tending to her dark carnival. Oogia is the daughter of the Oogie Boogie man, who was thought to have died years ago, but Lock, Shock and Barrel had sewn his body back together for his bugs, and a few years after his resurrection, he had impregnated a woman, whom died when she had Oogia. One of the booths here in this carnival is a shrine the Oogie Boogie built dedicated to Oogia's mother. We found Oogia riding her beloved pony, Genuine, while she was screaming at her creature.

"Pedal faster you waste of space!" She screeched as he hurriedly pedaled as fast as he could.

"Uh oh, sounds like she's in a Lucyfer mood," Lock stated.

"Oh I'm sure our news will bring Oogia back out to play," Barrel said affectionately.

Barrel has a very big crush on Oogia, and the feelings are somewhat mutual as far as I can tell, but the Oogie Boogie will not allow Oogia to date anyone, which saddens Barrel very much so, but Oogia doesn't seem to mind any.

"Lucyfer, we have news," I sang out, which caught her attention quickly.

"Oh goody good," she squeaked out excitedly. "Stop pedaling you imbecile!"

Her ghoul grunted as he stopped his pedaling, and he looked pleased with a break. She climbed off of Genuine, whispering sweet nothing's to the poor creature. That poor thing is missing its bottom jaw, leaving it's slobber to just drip out constantly, and it's so starved it's practically just flesh on bones. It also has a metal pole stuck in its back that is detachable so he can be road anywhere, which is also where Oogia grabs onto to ride him. He has a large blood stain on his back surrounding the pole. It also has bald patches scattered across its body, with some places that even show its bones, muscles and tendons, and a little duel headed spike shoved threw his head making it look similar to a unicorn.

Oogia skipped over to us. Her black and red plaid dress swayed as she did it goes just above her knees and it's upper body is seen onto Oogia's upper torso leaving the bottom to flow freely and wavey. Her brown hair, nearly the same shade as burlap, but a bit lighter, was in pony tails that bounced with each skip forcing the moth and butterfly she used as barrets to hang on tightly to the ribbon holding them up. Her face holding a sweet and innocent look despite the burlap that was sewn over her left eye that had a whole in it to showcasemoist cavern of flesh where the other eye should've been. As she approached the height difference became ever so apparent between us. Her legs were covered in a light tan burlap flesh like Oogie Boogies and she had burlap sleeves from her elbow down sewn onto her light grey flesh.

"So, what's the news gang?" Oogia practically purred as she walked her fingers up Barrels right bicep.

He let a very love struck smile as his focus zoomed in on the feeling of her fingers on his cold flesh.

"We did it, we poisoned the old doctor," I stated proudly.

"Oh marvelous, well you all won the bet then it seems," Oogia said rather indifferently.

"So we all get our rewards correct?" Lock asked.

"Yeah yeah, you and Shock get the carnival to yourselves tomorrow I suppose." She said in a slightly pouty tone. "Barrel, I'll make a batch of snake and spider stew, just like daddy taught me, and we'll go on a picnic tomorrow, I heard it's going to be rather cloudy and cold, the perfect weather for one."

"And our deal still remains," I pushed. She rolled her one eye and sighed.

"Yes yes our usual deal Zander," she said.


	3. Marcelline McMavis

Marcellines P.O.V.

I drew my right fist back and swung as hard as I could, throwing my weight into the mix, my knuckles made direct contact with that stupid bitchs left cheek. She let out a pained yelp as she dropped flat on her ass. She scrambled pathetically to try and get up, so I humored myself by allowing her to get to her feet. She was rather off balance as she tried to swing at me. I caught her fist and twisted her arm, making her yelp loudly. I giggled as I squeezed her fist tighter and pushed her arm as hard as I could into her shoulder, pushing her elbow inward keeping her arm straight with my other hand.

She screamed out in pain and a teacher burst through a door and begam to yell at us to break it up. I let the bitch go and she dropped down on her knees, and the male math teacher, Mr. Gene, ran to her, acting oh so very concerned for the poor little princess, and he told her very sweetly to go see the nurse. I have a busted lip, black eye and bloodied nose, and he turned to me and screeched for me to go to the principal immediately. That skank was just as messed up as me, no actually, I beat her ass, but I should have seen the nurse too! This is bullshit, but what's new in life? I let out an obnoxiously loud sigh as I sluggishly made my way down the hall, body aching now that my adrenaline high is dying, and entered the so very familiar scene of the principal office.

"Well well McMavis, what did you do this time? Oh wait, I can tell from your appearance, you got yourself into yet another physical altercation with a fellow student yes?" Miss Jones, the principal to this hell hole, stated in a very disgusted tone.

"Wow, you can tell you have a great school here Miss Jones, you know your students so fucking well," I spat out as I cocked my head to the side with a wide smile on my face.

"I've heard more than enough out of you Marcelline! You have one week of O.S.S! Now I want you out of my school right now!" She howeled like a rabid coyote.

"It would be my pleasure," I sang out as I swung her office door open loudly and strolled down the hall, swinging my pentagram necklace around. I took it off before I started to swing on that dumb chick. I kicked the front door to the school open, my heavy black combat boots slamming on the glass made a loud clunk, and I thought it shattered. Not like I would care or anything, but it didn't shatter. I started the long walk to the trailer that I call home. A wave of dispare washed over me as I thought about my home life situation, but I sucked it up and stored it to the back of my mind and I put on a happy face. A ice cold wind gushed through the air and it stung my face. I pulled the sleeves on the over sized, black and light blue Korn sweater I was wearing over my hands. I was wearing a hat black with a red mario mushrsome, it was Avery's, he gave it to me today for my 15th birthday, and black skinny jeans with torn out knees and some black and purple DC sneakers that are a few sizes too big on me.

I just let my mind wonder to my practice as I slowly made my way to the small trailer park just right outside of town, that just so happened to be on the opposite side of town that the highschool was on. But soon, my mind wondered back to the events that just went down at that school. That girl, I barely remember what her name is, just yanked my long wavy black hair back as I walked past her, on my way to the water fountain, and I just started to lay into her, swinging as hard and fast as I could. I gave a small giggle thinking about the pained cries she let out every time my fist made contact with her face. When I zoned back in, I noticed I was near the highway near my trailer park.

What a convenience that this miserable town I dwell in is so tiny, it takes no time to walk from one side of town to another. I was soon walking down the god awful, rugged, rocky driveway that leads to my trailer park. I swear, I have no idea how Avery gets his car up the driveway without destroying the tires every other month. Avery is my very best friend I suppose. He and Liam are some of the main reasons I have a place to call my home. Don't get me wrong, Gabby, the owner of the trailer and a roommate of mine is amazing and she loves me, she and I are good friends now, but if it had not been for Avery and Liam, she wouldn't have initial allowed me to stay there, she told me that herself.

I ended up living this way because about a year and a half ago, me parents had died in a car crash. Some meth head was coming down and falling asleep behind the wheel and swerved into them and they ended up going off into an eight foot deep ditch. They died on impact with the ground, and let's just say, their funeral was a closed coffin one. I was supposed to go to my father's younger brother, that was who they wanted me to go in their will, for what reason, I will never know. Perhaps it was their way of saying they never truly cared for me? Anyhow, my uncle was a major pillhead, and he didn't want me around, so he tossed me to the curb. I spent a few months being homeless. I occasionally stayed with Avery and Liam, they didn't know I didn't have anywhere else to go for a while, until Avery found me sleeping sleeping on a slide at the town park. That was a favored place to sleep, it was rather peaceful other than the occasional drug deals that happen around the third of the month, when the hill Billy welfare checks hit. I couldn't believe I forgot that it was the third, I usually slept in the abandoned sawmill on the outskirts of town on the third, to avoid Avery or Liam finding out I was homeless.

Once Avery finished his deal, he waited til his buyer drove off, then he rushed out of his silver Dodge Neon and rushed over to me, shaking me out of my sleep. He demanded I grab my black hello kitty suitcase and get in his car. It was then he brought me to Gabby's, where he stayed the night almost every night, and I ended up staying there for over a year now. I walked up the wobbly wooden front porch of our trailer, the second to last one in this four trailer trailer park, and took note that only Avery's car was outside. I went inside to be met by the pleasurable scent of weed.

"Marci, you're home early, Avery stated without completely looking up from the T.V that he was currently playing Skyrim on.

I had my hair covering my right eyes, which was bruised black as I flopped down on the pile of couch cusions that he ha making a sitting area big enough to fit the two of us comfortably.

"I got O.S.S for one week," I replied in a bored tone.

This snagged his attention enough for him to pause his game, and he rarely does that for anything. He looked up to me and gave me a sad look.

"I'm guessing you got in another fight?" He asked.

"Like always," I said in an overly cheery tune.

Avery shook his long shaggy brown hair, his bangs nearly cover his bright hazel eyes, which are slightly bloodshot from the looks of it. Well he's either been smoking a shit ton or he's forgetting to blink while he's been gaming, most likely both though honestly. Avery is a good 7 or so inches taller than me, and I stand at a hard 5'2 and a half, and he weighs a good 50 or 60 pounds more than me, and I weigh a solid 130. He's like my personal life sized teddy bear, I thought gleefully. His skin is a nice pale tone, but he is a bit darker complexion than I am, whom he and Liam joke about me being as white as bones. My eyes are a brilliant shade of green, resembling the color of an emerald. My hair is a bit past my shoulders in the front with bangs that frame my face, and in the back it's cut to the end of my neck.

"Well, I know what will make this better," Avery stated as he pulled out his black, six inch long glass pipe that has a white spider web design on it; we call it the black widow.

I glanced up over his shoulder at it like a small child trying to see over the counter of a restaurant. My eyes went wide like my smile when I seen that Black Widow was fully packed.

"Yay! You do love me," I squealed out happily.

As I said that, Avery was taking a hit but he started to cough when I said "love". That was a big thing of his, he doesn't ever tell anyone he loves them, so I use the word against him for fun.

"Yeah yeah, jus take this," he said through his coughing fit.

I gladly did as he asked, and as I inhaled the smoke, I blew out and it was like all my worries were being blown out with it. See that's why I smoke, because it makes me calm and worry free. Yeah it doesn't last forever, but when that feeling of pure bliss disappears, all I have to do is load another bowl.

"So," Avery took a hit, "tell me about the fight. You kicked their ass right?"

So I went on and explained the fight to Avery as we killed the bowl, all without him un-pausing his game, which really tickled me. I love when I grab his attention away from his game, it makes me feel special. So when I finished my little tale of ass whooping, Avery had put black widow aside and he was reaching behind him. What he pulled out was probably the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. He had a beautiful black and purple swirled glass bong, and he handed it over to me.

"Well I was going to wait until tonight to give this to you, but I think you deserve it right now Marci, happy birthday," he said awkwardly.

Avery isn't a very touchy feely type of guy, hell, even his voice is somewhat like a low key high pitched monotone. He kind of sounds like a higher pitched version of the lead singer in Blink 182. He usually doesn't even get people things for their birthday, but he made exceptions with me. In all honesty though, all the guys here are rather nice to me, everyone, whether they'll admit it or not, kind of babies me, not that I mind. Anywho, Avery giving me not just one but two presents today, kind of made me want to tear up.

"Oh my god thank you Avery," I said as I examined the bong.

It's about eight inches tall, not too big but honestly, it's the perfect size for me. The stem was very lightly twisted, giving it a really cool design look, which I loved, it made it unique.

"Yeah, you're welcome. And don't tip that over, I put some EverClear in it for ya," he stated as he dug into his black shoulder bag he always carries around. "Oh, and one last thing."

He tossed me something and I caught it in my hand. I looked at it to find that it was weed! Bright green, fluffy and it even had little hairs on it! I would say it's about a q, that's what it feels like.

"Holy shit dude, thank you so much. Is this medical?"

"Yes ma'am."

After we had about an hour long smoke session, Avery just decided to save his game because I asked him if he could give me a ride out to the walking park in town, which is right by a heavily wooded Forrest. I like to practice out there. I'm a Wiccan, just my deceased mother was, and her mother before her and so on. My point being, I come from a long line of Wiccans. I usually come out here and either meditate or practice new spells. Tonight I wanted to meditate, I've been trying to open my third eye.

Over this past year, I almost always have this feeling of being watched, even when it was an impossibility. And here in these past few months, weird things have been happening, like a window will fog up, or I will hear breathing or something that sounds like bones popping and I really think a spirit might be following me. And if one is, I want to see it, which I can't until I open my third eye. So every chance I have gotten for the past few months, I come out here to my own personal sanctuary and meditate.

So Avery and I loaded up into his car and he drove me out there. He parked and as I was getting out, he gently grabbed my hand.

"You want me to wait for you?"

"You don't have to Avery, I might be out here a while.." I began.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and showed it to me.

"I have Pokémon Go, I can wait."

I gave him a smile, then leaned over to him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, which cause him to blush madly.

"Alright then, I'll see ya in a bit."

And with that, I was off on my way. I trotted happily through heavy branches, thorns, brush and all kinds of other difficulties until a small clearing came into play. Once I got to the clearing, I walked up to a giant, old dark oak tree that had a hole in it. I got up to the hole and pulled out a white candle, then I went to the center of the clearing and I sat down crisscrossed. I set the candle about two feet in front of me, then I pulled a lighter out of my pocket and lite it.

I sat there for a good hour, focusing my energy into the flame. I cleared my mind completely, just trying to have my energy flow to my third eye. The third eye lies in the center of your forehead, and it gives you the ability to see and hear and feel things that you normally could not. My body began to feel as if it were being lifted, like I was on a carnival ride, and I felt a tingle begin where my third eye was. I continued to do so until the tingle faded, but the feeling of awareness that was associated with the tingle remained.

I opened up my eyes and looked around. I didn't see anything out of the usual at first, but then I heard some rustling in the tree above me, and I looked up. I seen a boy, whom only looked to be a year or two older than me sitting on a branch above me. I opened my mouth to let out a scream or a noise of being startled, but nothing came out. This boy was not here before, he has to be apart of the supernatural world. A small feeling of sadness washed over me when I thought that he could possibly be what's been following, not my mother, like I had hoped.

He didn't say anything at all, he just watched me curiously. He has long, shaggy black hair. He's extremely thin, like if he didn't have that Marilyn Manson hoodie on, I would guarantee that you would be able to see all of his bones. He seems to be pretty tall too. His eyes though are really what have my attention right now. They're a brilliant shade of silver that I've never seem before. He had me nearly hypnotized with those eyes, but then, I heard another noise down near the base of the tree, close to where I hide my belongings, and I seen that made my blood run cold.

It was an extremely mutilated horse, and I let out a blood curdling scream right before I began to run back to Avery. When I made it back, Every wasn't even in his car, he was right in the beginning of the wood line.

"Marcelline, are you alright?" He questioned as I practically tackled myself into his arms.

I just nodded as I buried my face into his chest.

"What happened?"

"Let's get back to the car and I'll tell you," I insisted.


	4. The A Team

Once I explained everything to Avery, we were silent for a good while.

"Well, that's some freaky shit Marci," he finally stated.

I couldn't help but give a small chuckle to him.

"Yeah that's an understatement Avery."

"So do you want to go home or?"

"Yeah we need to, I still have to do some chores."

Avery chuckled and started up his car. I gave him a questioning look, which he took notice of.

"What?" He mused.

"Why do you look so entertained?"

"What makes you think that you have chores today?"

"Because I have them everyday..."

"Well not on your birthday Marci."

I gave him a smile as we drove back to the trailer. As we drove up the rigidity driveway, I took notice of an old, 1995 Chevy Trail Blazer that has black, peeling paint on it that shows its bottom layer of gray primer. That is Liam's vehicle, which means him and Gabby are home.

 _Oh what a joy,_ I thought to myself.

We pulled in next to him, then we got out. Avery went before me, because I was kind of dragging my feet about getting inside, I did not quite feel up to dealing with everyone just yet after what I had seen. As Avery entered the trailer, Liam stepped out onto the porch right as I got to the staircase.

I looked up to see Liam, standing in a gray wife beater with a simple gold chain on and saggy blue jeans that showed his plaid red and black boxers. He had no shoes on as I looked upon his face. He has a lip ring on his bottom lip on the left sideand an orange red beard around his chin and mouth that matched the hair on his head. He has a wide smile that shows his white teeth. He has a narrow, small nose and high check bones. His eyes are a very light hazel. He probably weighs about 180 pounds all together, but he stands at about 6'3 so he looks very slender, but he has very broad shoulders. He's a very attractive guy, and he has an extremely charismatic personality that really draws you in.

"Hey Marci, happy birthday," he said in a heavy Irish accent throwing his arms open asking without asking for a hug.

"Hey Liam, thanks," I said as I threw myself into his hug.

I was a few steps below him, so my face was right around his belly for this hug, showing the large height difference.

"So Marci, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but Gabby needs us to do her a favor," Liam went straight to it this time, nice.

"Alright, no problem," I said in a very uninterested tone of voice.

"It's an older girl you go to school with, I think her name is Alex," Liam stated as he pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket. "She bought an eight ball, but she has yet to show him the money, so now we gotta go get it all back from her."

I gave him a particularly amused smile as I received all of these news. I hated Alex with a burning passion and I honestly couldn't wait to throw down with her. She used to say she was my "friend" but she always talked shit on me and always loved to taunt me. Liam took a minute to put his Nike sneakers, then we loaded into the Trail Blazer.

"This shouldn't take too terribly long right?" Liam questioned.

"Not very long at all. She's nothing but talk, no real bite."

"Good."

And with that, we were off. He traveled a good ten or fifteen miles down W, the highway we lived off of, until he came to a dirt road, county road 341, and he cut a sharp right, nearly missing the turn. I gripped tightly on my seat belt as I felt the tires underneath my ass go off the road a bit and into a small ditch.

"Hey, we're trying to fuck with Alex, not me Liam," I scolded.

"Sorry Marcelline, I'm a tad bit high, I didn't see the turn til it was right there, but relax, we're in a tank. We're fine."

I gave him a stern look which he rolled his eyes to. Once we traveled a good five or so miles down this dirt road we seen a very crumby drive way, one of those that looks like it was half way washed away driveways that you really should never drive just a regular car on. Well Liam sped up that driveway until the view of an older, rickedy cobblestone and wood home. It looked to be two, possibly three stories if there were a basement. It had a wrap around wooden porch with cobblestone pillars and ledges built around it. He pulled up right onto her walkway, and I opened up his glove box and grabbed my brass knuckles, I got them from my best friend, Jake. Once I got those on my right hand, I got out with Liam, and we made our way up to her front porch, and Liam banged loudly on her front which was painted an unsightly shade of green that just shouldn't be on a house. After a minute or two passed, he banged on the door again, this time louder, it made the frame rattle. We see her ugly as 1995, white F150 parked under the small shed on the left side of the house, so we know her ass is here, she's just not answering.

Liam banged as loud as he could without causing any damage to the door when we heard some shuffling from behind the door.

"Come on now Alex, I know you're in there, answer the fucking door!" Liam shouted in his little demented leprechaun voice he uses to fuck with other people.

After another minute we heard the front door unlock, then it opened slowly, and it revealed half of Alex, the other half of the bitch was hiding behind her door. Alex is about 5'7 and she's very tan with long, thick light brown hair and brown eyes. She's about 40% Native American and she definitely looks it. She weighs around 220 pounds, a good chunk of that lies in her ass though, the girl has the Booty, too bad she's a stupid bitch though cause that ass is waisted. She's fairly muscular, but her face reminds me of a mouse, because her front teeth look to be a size bigger than the rest of her teeth, and her nose is rather slender, but round at the end. She seems to be in a white tank top and black sweat pants, her hair is very tangled. She honestly looks like she has been asleep for a good few days. She had her fist balled, well at least the fist that she isn't hiding is balled up.

"Aww look Liam, she looks like she wants a fight, doesn't she?" I giggled as I titled my head to the side, not breaking eye contact with Alex the entire time.

"It sure does look like it to me Marcelline," Liam agreed overly joyful.

Alex's idiotic ass huffed and made the foolish mistake of stepping out onto the porch, closing the door behind her.

"Oh hey Liam," she stated in an extremely flirtatious manner, her attempt at seducing him into letting her off the hook and an attempt to get under my skin.

A lot of imbeciles mistake Liam and I for a couple, and Alex just proved herself to be even dumber than before.

"You owe Gabby $110 Alex, where's it at?" He stated without loosing concentration.

"Oh, you didn't hear? Yeah I was just talking to Gabby. She said it'll be fine for me to get that money to her my next paycheck guys, so you can scurry on out of here," she said in a hateful tone of voice.

"Yeah, no. See Gabby sentnus over here to retrieve the money or the coke from you, so you better cough it up sweetheart," I said in an icy voice.

Liam was on his phone when a giant smile spread across his face.

"Oh Marcelline you'll love this," he stated giddily. "This bitch," he pointed at Alex. "She actually tried to lie to our faces " he said with a forceful head bang on the very last word.

He then locked eyes with me for a moment before looking over at Alex, smiling with all his teeth showing. He whipped out his switch blade, which caught her attention immediately, and he circled around her. Once he was in front of her front door, he leaned up against it. Then he played with his blade for a moment, then he looked up to Alex.

"What? This?" He indicated to the blade. "You shouldn't be worried about this here." He looked down the blade, "that's what you should be worried about," he laughed.

Her dumb ass just turned to look behind her, and I pulled my arm back and swung with all I had. My fist and brass knuckles made direct fucking contact with her cheek and mouth area, and it made a loud crunching sound. She fell back onto her fat ass, and I just stood above her with my head cocked to the side. She spat out some blood, then slowly got back up. She tried to swing at me, but I blocked the blow with my forearm, then I sent a swift kick to her calf, then I swung my left fist to her, but it missed her face by a hair. She then swung again, making contact to my gut. It stung a little, that's about it. I bounced away from her, then I swung my right hand, and I made contact with her forearm again, but my brass knuckles left a nice little cut this time. I just kept swing randomly until I felt my knuckles hit her cheek bone, and this time I heard a very loud crack, and I do believe I shattered that cheek bone there. I started to laugh hysterically as I heard her pained whimpers as she tried to scout away from me and Liam.

"Alright now Marcelline, give her a chance to pay us that money," Liam stated as he walked painfully slow to her.

She shakily went to her pocket and pulled out a light blue wallet, and she chucked it at him. He grabbed it up and went through the whole thing, counted out the money, took it out, then pulled out a little extra.

"Since we had to come out here, we're charging an extra $50 to ya." He chucked the wallet back at her, and handed me twenty five dollars. "It was nice doing business with ya," he said in a chillingly happy tone.

After that, we loaded back into his SUV and we spun out of her driveway. He and I were both a bit high off of adrenaline, it's always like this when we go collect on our own. We never just collect, we aim to strike a fear into their very soul, we want them to see their life flash before their eyes, just to see what a waste of space they truly are. That is for sure one of my favorite things, that he is like me, a tad bit insane.

"Hey Marci, I got an idea." Liam stated darkly.

"What's that?"

"We should celebrate our little victory," he grinned.

And with that grin came a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. The kind that you get when you disobey your parents and then you get into some serious trouble after you do what they told you not to. Yeah, it was one of those feelings. Usually when Liam brings up _celebrating_ it's his way of initiating sex. And let's be honest, I'm only really useful to Gabby for beating up girls and chores. He could easily find someone else to do that if Liam or Avery agreed it was time to go, so I have to make myself as useful as possible to them, even if it means having sex that I don't particularly want. So I swallowed my pride and just quietly nodded my head. His grin widened, he must of seen my nod from his peripheral vision. He ended up turning off onto a dirt road, the sun had already begun to set, it was around 7 p.m then. He traveled down the dirt Road for about eight or nine minutes, then he pulled into the driveway to what appeared to be an abandoned house. The roof was caving in and covered in vines and moss. The rest of the house was not much better. It looked as though the wall on the left side was beginning to crumble onto itself, nearly every window was broken, just the whole place was a wreck.

"Ya know, the sunset looks absolutely beautiful over that pasture there," Liam said pointing west of the house, over a large, grassy pasture that had livestock scattered across.

The sky ranged from pink to light blue right now, and every color in the middle. The sun is tucked behind some large fluffy clouds, which causes rays of sunlight to shoot out from it. It truly is a breathtaking sight.

"That it does good sir," I replied as I tried to mentally snap a photo of the moment before it was gone.

He opened up his door, which snapped my attention back and I hurriedly followed suit. But instead of heading to the back seat like I was expecting to do, he lead my to the hood of the car. He sat up ontop of it and patted next to him, and I climbed up on the hood next to him. We ended up just laying back and watching the sunset, in almost complete silence. It was a tiny sliver of bliss, but it made my chest feel all warm and fuzzy. Once the sun was down, we layed there only for a few minutes more, then I sat up. I guess there's no more point of postponing the inevitable.

"What are ya doing?" Liam questioned as he watched me slide off the hood.

"I was just going to sit in the back seat of the vehicle." I stuttered out.

"Oh," was all he replied as he sat up.

I creeped into the back seat slowly. I took off my hat and put it on the head of passenger seat, then I leaned back and closed my eyes. I waited for a sound to come that never did. I didn't hear Liam climb off the hood and come back to join me right off the bat, which was pretty odd. I wonder what's up with him. I opened my eyes and seen Liam staring up at the sky for a couple minutes before he slowly slid down the hood. He walked to slowly to the back seat, then got in on the side opposite of me. We sat there in silence for another minute of two, then he wrapped his arm over me and pulled me over to him. He just started to rub my arm, and it honestly made me tense up a bit. He never usually does this kind of stuff, he usually gets right to it. He kissed my cheek, very gently, which is so far out of character for him that I can't even begin. I wonder if he's trying to be romantic? I mean, he was sort of like this when I first got to Gabby's, but it didn't last more than a couple of months. Then some gears clicked together in my head.

He's probably being like this because it's my birthday! He slowly began to trail kisses down my jaw line, and then continued to kiss down my neck. It felt rather pleasant compared to how it usually feels. A small shiver ran up my arms and my body gave a pleasant little shake, which made Liam chuckle. He pulled away once his lips reached reached my collarbone, then he leaned on to kiss my lips. I leaned in a bit and our lips barely brushed each other before his mouth was pressed against mine a bit more forcefully. He sucked in my bottom lip and nibbled on it for a moment. I enjoyed the feel of his cold metal lip ring against my lip.

He pulled me closer to him, to where our bodies were pressed up against each other. His hand traveled up and down my torso before settling itself upon my breast. He began to massage my tit as we continued our little make out session. After a few minutes of this, he used his other hand to direct my hand to his hardening shaft. I took the direct hint and began to rub his hard on through the material of his jeans. This received a couple of groans out of him as his hand went up underneath my sweater and bra. He ran his calloused thumb over the soft skin of my nipple, which caused it to harden up more than it was already. After a few minutes of this, Liam just paused so he could pull off my top. That just left me in my simple black bra. Once he had my sweater tossed up in the front seat, he ran his fingernails up my spine, which gave me a massive case of the goosebumps. He smiled to himself and unhooked my bra, pulled it off and it joined my sweater in the front. He then began to unhook his belt and unzip his jeans.

We were out there for a good hour or two before we were finished up. Once we got all of our clothes back on, we climbed up to the front seats and sat there for a little while.

"Hey Marci, I got you something else for your birthday," Liam said as he opened up the middle counsel of his vehicle. He pulled out this little jar like thing and tossed it over to me. "There's about three grams worth of dabs for ya in there."

"Holy shit dude. Thanks!" I squealed as I gave him a one armed hugged.

After that, we made our way back to the trailer so we could do some birthday partying.


	5. Electric Ghost

Zanders P.O.V

I spent a good while watching them from a far, but as they started to remove some clothing, I felt it would have been very rude and invasive of me to continue my actions. So I climbed down from the branch I was currently posted on, and I allowed myself to roam the area. I didn't want to wonder too far from my lovely Marcelline, so I just truly let myself wonder down the highway. Since I can't really make contact with anyone or anything in the human dimension, I just kept myself walking right on the yellow lines, making sure I kept a straight line all the while.

I let the beauty of this world brand itself into my brain. I just love coming to this dimension. It's one of the main reasons I take Oogia up on her bets, she helps me get here, and here is where I met my dear Marcelline. I sighed heavily to myself as I watched the yellow, orange and red leaves float down from the branches of the trees around the highway. I was reminiscing about the first time I traveled to the human dimension. I had won a bet between Oogia and I. I believe I had to take a random citizen of Halloween Town and kill them, which I completely very quickly, and very cleanly, might I add. But anywho, I was always curious about the human dimension when I was younger, but my parents never really gave me any information about it or anything of the sort, so once I met Lock, Shock and Barrel and they introduced me to Oogia, it was like I stepped into an entire new world of information.

Ah how marvelous it is that I have gained so much knowledge, but yet I still have no idea on how to travel to the human dimension on my own. That is a trick Oogia has yet to reveal to me. As I continued on with my thoughts, I lost track of time as I reminisced back to when I first stumbled onto Marcelline.

 **One Year Ago**

"Well Zander, I will return to this very spot in about six hours, you better be here, or you just aren't coming home for Halloween," Oogia smiled evily as she stated that.

She then jumped through the doorway to Halloween Town and was gone. I stood there for a good while, just letting my surroundings absorb into my mind. I suppose I was in the midst of a sensory overload. Everything was _different_ than back home. The scents, the colors, even the feel was all different here, it felt, lighter, in a sense. I wondered through the forest for a good hour before a small clearing came into view.

I slowly made my way to it, but I halted when I spotted a girl. She was just sitting against a tree with her knees brought up to her chest and her head resting on them. I watched her for some time before she even moved. When she lifted her head up, my curiosity was peaked to an all time high. This girl is absolutely breathtaking. Her eyes, oh man, her eyes, such a brilliant shade of green! Although the white of her eyes seemed a bit red, as did her nose. The red tint really stuck out since her skin tone is extremely pale, which I personally think looks quite lovely on her. Her hair is matted up, with leaves and twigs scattered throughout it. She must of been out here for sometime. I noticed her mouth was moving, but I didn't hear what she was saying, so I quietly made my way closer to her, until I could understand what she was saying.

"Why?" I heard her mumble.

Her voice is my favorite melody! Such a gruff but soft altone tone, although it sounded scratchier that day than it usually does. I do believe that she was crying.

"Why did you have to die? Why have you not even tried to communicate with me?" She said in a louder voice.

I tilted my head out of curiosity as I continued to watch her. I must admit, I found myself attracted to her like a magnet. I had never met anyone as interesting as her. She was exceptionally beautiful and she was exceptionally intriguing. Not only did I have a marvel to watch, but as time went on, I just spent all of my time in the human dimension following her. That day, I had learned of her deceased parents, her troubled school life, her craving for this magical herb, and that she practiced magic! But one thing really had me stumped just about this entire time, she can't seem to see, hear or feel me. I did eventually learn from Oogia that humans usually don't see us, just a select few that are very powerful in their practices.

 **Now**

That does explain how she was able to see me the other day, I thought to myself. I've been trying to practice enough to where I could interact with my dear Marcelline, and I have been slowly gaining the ability. About a month ago, I was following her through out her school, and she was out in the hall trying to find something in her locker when a couple girls and a guy walked up to her starting up some trouble. They started to push her back and fourth between each other as they circled her, cutting out an escape route. I grew so frustrated with the fact that I could not help her. Even though it never worked before, I tried to pull one of the girls by her hair, and it actually worked! I felt her lightly greased hair against my bones as I wrapped my finger in it, then I yanked it again, this time harder. She fell back on her rear, which made me laugh. I went to the guys next, and just drew my hand back them swung at his face. I continued on to the next and hurt them enough to make them scatter. They stared at Marcelline, horror evident on their faces. I stood closer to her, and she was standing next to a window. After I was there for less than a half of a minute, the glass of the window was frosting up badly, the air around me was a dramatic drop from the actual temperature.

After another minute passed, you were able to see Marcellines breath while she stood there panting lightly. Her eyes hold a silvery tint to them right now, which is a sign she passed her breaking point. Oh how insanity looks so great on her. But anyhow, that was the first time I was able to make any real contact with anyone or anything in the human dimension, but I've been practicing, so I've been able to do a little more every time I'm here.

The asphalt underneath me began to lightly vibrate, a sign that a vehicle is approaching. I turned to look, hopeful to see my dear Marcelline. I let out a giddy chuckle when I seen the old, beaten vehicle approaching with my love in the passenger seat. I locked eyes with her for a moment, and I do believe she seen me standing other middle of the road, for her eyes went as wide as possible and she seemed to yell something at the guy that was driving, causing him to slam on his brakes. The vehicle made a loud screech as it skidded and slid across the road. They ended up stopped about six inches away from me, Marcellines side was facing me. I shook my head as the realization that I must of startled her sank in. So I ran off to the edge of the road as they argued for a few minutes. And just like that, they were off on there way again.

I stayed out of sight, but continued following behind them. They traveled back home and after they parked the vehicle the male went inside but Marcelline slammed the door shut, causing a loud unpleasant sound to echo throughout the area and she stomped off towards the direction of the park that she spend so much time at. I smiled as I watched her from a far. After about thirty or so minutes, we made our way to the park, which was empty, but that's not a surprise seeing what time of the year it is. She mindlessly made her way to the swingset and sat on a swing. After she stared blankly at her shoes for a good few minutes before she began to actually swing.

I concentrated for a few minutes, trying to make myself as solid as I possibly could. I needed to finally be able to speak with my dear Marcelline. She needs me, I just know it. I just hope that I don't frighten her away..


	6. Mistaken for the First Sight

Marcelline P.O.V.

I sat in silence letting my anger die down. How I can even get this mad at Liam still amazes me. _It's not like it's anything new,_ I thought bitterly to myself. But I know I seen someone standing in the middle of the road... Why didn't Liam? Unless... it did sorta look like the same person I seen out in the woods not too far from here.. what if it was the mystery spirit that's been following me? I wrapped my arms around the chain of the swing and buried my face into them. No wonder Liam got so pissy about it! He probably thinks I'm crazy now! Well, crazier than he already thinks I am.

A rustling noise a few feet away caught my attention as I pulled my face away from hands. No one else should be out here right now, it's too cold for anyone to bring their child out to play. It's only October 8th, but it's about fourty degrees out here right now. I searched the entire playground for what made the noise but I couldn't see anything. I just sighed and began to swing myself in silence, trying to ignore the screeching my mind was doing. I spaced out for probably a good ten minutes, but when someone came and sat on the swing next to mine, my attention went to them.

My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped, leaving my mouth a gape. This guy, he looks just like the spirit that's been following me, but, spirits, they don't materialize like this do they? I mean, I swear, if I reach out and can touch them, like actually feel their skin underneath mine, then, is he the spirit, or is he real? Before i even realized I was reaching out towards him, I had ran my fingers down his thin arm. This guy, he, he's definitely actually here. He's so skinny though; he damn near looks anorexic. He also appears to be pretty damn tall too, I'd say he has to be around 6'5 at least. And he's pale too, possibly even paler than I am, which is not something I see very often. He has long, shaggy, jet black hair and silver eyes. And his face, it's very, bony looking. His jaw line is very defined, his cheek bones are fairly high and noticeable and his nose and rather small and pointy. And he's wearing a mostly black Marilyn Manson jacket that looks like it has some patches sewn into it and black skinny jeans.

After I stared at him for a few minutes, I observed everything i could about him. He looks just like that spirit I can't be just a coincidence, right? And then he turned to face me directly and I noticed his bottom lip was pierced twice on the left side. He was so, entrancing. I just couldn't look away from him, which probably made him feel very uncomfortable. He cleared his throat, and I looked away in a rush, already feeling my face go red with embarrassment.

"Sorry," I mummered out nervously.

"Oh it's quite alright dear," he said in a somewhat familiar tone.

His voice is deep, but friendly. Not too high pitched or too gruff.

"Um, may I ask who you are? I've never seen you around here," I questioned.

"Oh me? My name is Zander, and I'm not really from around here, so it's no surprise you haven't seen me around," he stated rather indifferently.

"So if you're not from around here, what are doing at this tiny little park?"

"Oh, uh, you know, just exploring some new territory is all."

"Well, how'd you end up in the dead town of Alton?"

"Well, I suppose you could say I live a town over," he stated in an amused tone.

"So you live in Thayer?"

"Uh, no."

"West Plains?"

"No."

I swung for a moment in silence, thinking things over.

"Uh, you've probably never been to my home town, it's kind of private," he spoke after watching me for a few minutes.

I gave him a look that shown how little I buy into his story but I let it slide. There's just something about this guy that's throwing me off and I don't know what it is. It's like, a feeling of familiarity being in his presence, but I'm sure I've never met him before.

"So, um, how old are you Zander?"

"I'm 17. How about yourself my dear?"

"I'm 15, as of today."

"How exquisite dear, a very happy birthday to you then."

"Well thank you."

I know this guy can't be real. He looks identical the spirit that was following me, even down to the Marilyn Manson hoodie.

Before I could even fully process what I was saying, word diarrhea spilt out all over the place.

"Zander, I have a question. And this is going to possibly sound completely weird."

"Alright, ask away my dear."

"I, we, I swear to god, I've seen you before, out in the woods, haven't I?"

He swung in silence for a moment, he seemed to be in deep thought. He looked over at me and smiled widely.

"Well my dear, you are quite an inquisitive young lady aren't you?"

"You haven't answered me.."

"Can't let anything slip past you either dear," he smiled as he threw himself off the swing effortlessly. "Well to answer you my dear, this is not the first time we have met."

I opened my mouth to respond, but nothing came out. I was astonished that a spirit had materialize to such an extent!

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"Well, I like to watch you Marcelline," he responded with a smile. "As a matter of fact, I do believe I have been following you for nearly a year now."

I didn't know whether I should feel flattered or violated by this, so I went with a little bit of both. To be quite frank, I do find Zander to be rather attractive, but I have racked through every possibility of why he would be following me around, but I can't find one good reason.

"But, why me?" I finally asked as my swinging came to a stop.

"You know, as strange as this may sound Marcelline, I feel a deep connection to you that I have never felt," he walked up until he was just inches away from me, "with anyone else."

My breath caught in my throat by the close proximity we were in. So many different questions ran through my mind, but at the very same time, I couldn't think of anything to say to him. He tilted my head back, and as soon as his slender finger touched my chin, it was like a wave of electricity flowed violently throughout my entire body and he leaned closer to me and placed a very gentle kiss on my forehead. He glanced at the sunset off in the distance from us and his eyes went wide.

"Oh dear, it appears I must go my sweet Marcelline." He stated rather disappointedly.

As I tried to gather enough thinking power to respond he rushed off, leaving me to my scattered thoughts and rapidly beating heart.

"I will be seeing you soon dear, do not fret." Was the last thing I heard come from him.


End file.
